Sea Raider
Sea Raiders are a type of bandit party found along the northern coastal areas of Calradia, in the lands of the Kingdom of Nords and the Kingdom of Vaegirs. They spawn in groups of 5 to 50. They are a good source of experience and money in mid-game, but are very dangerous to new or ill-prepared players. Without good armor or a shield, one is likely to be torn apart by Sea Raiders. Additionally, unlike the other bandit types, they do not demand any money and instead choose to attack without negotiation. According to Matheld, they are from the realm of Nordland, located far in the north. Nords are said to be from there as well. Tactics Similar to Looters, they will charge at you in large groups. Most Sea Raiders with Longbows will stop to fire on you and your troops, and those with Throwing Axes will continue to run, stopping every once in a while to throw. Up close, they will pull out their melee weapons and attack their opponents ruthlessly. To an experienced player, Sea Raiders are easy foes. It is not recommended for new players to go up against Sea Raiders unless they have played the game before. This is because Sea Raiders can easily break through shields and in a swarm, it can be difficult to block all their attacks. Ranged weapons are usually effective against Sea Raiders in the hands of an average archer, provided that the target Raiders don't have shields. Suggested troops to use in battle against Sea Raiders are at least tier 3 faction troops, Hired Blades, or some form of cavalry. A good tactic against Sea Raiders that avoids losing any troops is to ride out alone and circle the Raiders from a distance while mounted. Once they form a tight group, shoot arrows at their feet until most of them are wounded, then order your cavalry to charge. Sometimes the Raiders lack head armor and shields, in this case go for headshots. If the player has a heavy War Axe or comparable high-damage two-handed weapon, they may simply ride in circles around the Sea Raiders, cutting down those on the edges of the swarm or who stray too far outside the group. Spears or lances are equally effective at picking off Raiders one by one. If you manage to capture and recruit any Raiders without them taking off in the night, their ability in melee means they can usually come out victorious against tier 2 troops or other bandits. When against a larger or stronger force, Sea Raiders can weaken the enemies with their ranged weapons before moving in to attack. Quotes If a party of Sea Raiders catch the player, or the player marches to attack them, they will say one of a few things: *''"I will drink from your skull!"'' *''"That's a nice head you have on your shoulders."'' *''"Less talking! More raiding!"'' *''"Today the gods will decide your fate!"'' Upgrades When recruited in Warband, Sea Raiders can be upgraded into Nord Recruits for 80 denars. This can be poor decision as Sea Raiders are level 16 when recruited, but Recruits are level 6 and are poorly equipped, so they lose a lot of strength by being upgraded. However, Nord Recruits will eventually upgrade into Huscarls, which are one of the strongest foot soldiers in the game. If you expect difficult fights to occur soon, you should wait on the upgrades as Sea Raiders are comparable to Nord Warriors. Stats and equipment ru:Морские бандиты Category:Melee infantry